


PT 7

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [7]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Gay, M/M, Sweet, mention of Midoriya Izuku - Freeform, mention of Shinsou Hitoshi - Freeform, mention of Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: Spending some time together and chatting about students =w=Also, the first part of a sleepy cat son's birthday.





	PT 7

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sudden change in formatting! I want to keep most of these single-spaced because I prefer it that way, but the occasional one will have formatting issues that force me to change it, so sorry for any inconviences T-T

   Days passed uneventfully, the sun melting thoughtlessly on the horizon every afternoon and rising lazily every morning. One particular morning, however, the sun rose alongside an enthusiastic Hizashi. It was November 8th. Hizashi grinned. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, carefully traipsing over discarded clothes from last night and an overly affectionate feline. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and stopped in the kitchen to start on breakfast.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

  Shōta woke up to a cat in his face, which was, to say the least, a pretty good way to wake up. He smiled, and sighed happily. Hizashi came in.                                                                                                         

  "Hey, babe! Aw, she's all over you," Hizashi said cheerfully, sitting down on the bed next to Shōta, "You want breakfast?"                                                                                                                                          

   "I...can't really move right now."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

   "Oh dear, the mighty Eraserhead beaten by a tortoiseshell; what  _ever_  will we do?!"                                                                                                                                                                                                    

    "Oh, shut up, 'Zashi," Shōta moaned, kissing Hizashi softly. Hizashi sighed, letting his shoulders sag as he leaned into the kiss. Their cat meowed grumpily, swishing her tail back and forth in front of Shōta's face with contempt. The lack of attention finally led her to getting up, jumping off the bed, and padding off to hide somewhere.                                                                                                                                

    "Want to repeat last night?" Hizashi flirted, his countenance tied into a dirty smirk.                                                                                                                                                                                                  

    "What I want is breakfast," Shōta replied, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Though, after work, we can resume this," he finished, after seeing the disappointment on Hizashi's face. Hizashi's eyes lit up again, and he grinned.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

     "You're going to like breakfast, so hurry up," Hizashi flashed one more smile and skipped into the kitchen. Shōta sighed.                                                                                                                                      

     "God, how in the world did I manage to get a guy who is brighter than the sun?" Shōta said under his breath, a smile filling his face. He crawled out of bed and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, then wandered into the kitchen.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

    "Tada~!" Hizashi called out, handing him a plate of pancakes. Shōta paused.                                                                                                                                                                                                          

    "Something simple, for once? You usually go all out," he said, eyeing the stack. It looked really good, actually.                                                                                                                                                        

    "Yeah, but I figured today I might as well do something sweet and simple. Like me," Hizashi mused, kissing Shōta's forehead.                                                                                                                                

    "My 15+ years on the subject have led me to believe that that statement is only half true. You're surprisingly complex," Shōta replied, placing the plate on the counter and sitting down.                                     

    "Aw, that means you think I'm sweet!" Hizashi chirped, sitting down next to him with his own plate.                                                                                                                                                                        

    "I believe in the truth; you know that," Shōta replied steadily, not meeting Hizashi's eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                        

     "OH MY GOOOOODDD, SHŌTA!!! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!" Hizashi yelled, squeezing Shōta's waist and pulling him into a bear hug.                                                                                                 

     "...loud," Shōta responded, though he didn't wiggle as Hizashi's arms wrapped around him.                                                                                                                                                                                   

     "...sorry, sorry, how's this, babe?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

     "Better. Let's eat." They ate their meal, Hizashi cooing over his favourite students. 

     "Bias isn't very helpful when it comes to students," Shōta pointed out. 

     "Yeah, like you're so impartial," Hizashi mocked. 

     "I am. I care for all of my students, and I don't pick favourites."

     "Oh really? Then what about Todoroki and Midoriya? Hell, what about Shinsō? He isn't even your student, and yet you train him whenever you can!" 

     "He is going to need extra help with a Quirk like that. We have similar traits, anyway, so it couldn't hurt him to learn from me."

     "And your justification for Midoriya?"

     "I don't know what the hell is with his Quirk—but regardless of how it hinders him, he pushes himself, and others, forward. He's a natural leader, even with his lack of confidence. What he needs is someone to help him forward. I think he can be a great Pro, with the help of his peers and teachers."

     "...Actually, not the worse excuse I've heard. And Todoroki?" Shōta paused. 

     "...I guess I don't have the best justification for him. He just...his situation hits too close to home." Shōta looked down. Hizashi glanced at him sadly. 

    "Yeah, I know, babe," Hizashi said, pulling Shōta close. "God, I wish we could do something."

    "We could."

    "Something  _legal_." Shōta responded with silence. After a minute, he opened his mouth. 

    "...do you think someone felt like this about me?" Shōta whispered. 

    "I  _know_ someone did.  _I_  did. This is just how I felt when I realised your situation. You have no idea how close I was to kidnapping you and making you stay with me," Hizashi grinned. Shōta chuckled softly, pushing his head into the crook of Hizashi's arm. 

   "You  _did_  kidnap me, at one point."

   "Well, I mean, like, permanently. We could have run off together and become train-hopping wanderers like they have in America!" Shōta snorted. "Why are you laughing? I'm entirely serious!" Hizashi replied, barely holding back his grin. 

   "I don't think we would have survived long as hobos."

   "What are you talking about? I would have been the best hobo. The king of all hobos, even!" Shōta let out a faint giggle, which only egged Hizashi on. "Yes, hail me, the hobo king!"

   "...'Zashi, you are ridiculous."  

    "Oh, you love it, darling."

    "You know me too well," Shōta said, kissing Hizashi. Hizashi fawned over Shōta as they cleaned up together. 

    "We should get ready for work," Shōta mentioned when they finished. 

    "Yeah. You start with the bathroom, I'll get dressed."

    "Such a gentleman."

    "You know it~," Hizashi replied, kissing Shōta's forehead and wandering into the bedroom. Shōta smirked and headed to the bathroom. Eventually, they switched. Not long after, they left the apartment. 


End file.
